User blog:KyleParducho/Weirdest dream ever! (Had a dream of the 6th Final Destination)
I had a dream of the 6th Final Destination. (Originally me and my classmates are the characters but I had another dream, still us but with different names.) (Of course, the people that are based is still alive! Bro it's so logical, it's just my dream.) Characters Jane Utery : The visionary, girlfriend of Mark Topper, similar from Nick O'Bannon, from having short premonitions. Her grandfather is Death itself. Died from a heart attack when her grandfather visited her. Her grandfather has no responsibility fromher death, meaning that there's another one who kills people. Last and 11th survivor of the London Eye collapse to die. (based from my crush and friend, Nikki Opina). Mark Topper : Boyfriend of Jane Utery, similar from Lori Milligan, from helping his girlfriend to cheat Death. Died from being impaled by a parasol. 10th survivor to die. (Based from me!). Greg Rutpor : Boyfriend of Christine Weqty, Died from being hit by a car that causes a chain reaction of Mark's death. 9th survivor to die. (Based from my friend, Joachin Fernandez). Christine Weqty : Girlfriend of Greg Rutpor, Died from being decapitated from a car window that causes a chain reaction of Greg and Mark's deaths. 8th survivor to die. (Based from my friend, Ada Medrano). Shaine Pearl : Best friend of Jane Utery, had many friends. The one who plan to go at the London Eye. Died when her right eye got removed by a eye surgery grappling hook, then lacerated by a fan. 7th survivor to die. (Based from my friend, Shayna Dizon). John Turg : Trusted friend of Greg Rutpor, Died from being bisected by an anvil. 6th survivor to die. from my friend, RJ (Ralph Jero) Valdenarro. Julia Turg : Trusted friend of Shaine Pearl, and sister of John Turg. Died from being skinned or crushed by two brushes from a car wash. 5th survivor to die. (Based from my friend, Julia Dizon. Julia and Shayna are not sisters, they are friends.) Joy Asder : Friend of Jane Utery, Died from being cut in half front and back. 4th survivor to die. (Based from my friend, Ychin Perez). Rex Carv : Friend of Eric Repper, Died from accidentally swallowed bleach. 3rd survivor to die. (Based from my friend, Clark Guieb). Eric Repper : Friend of Mark Topper, and Rex Carv. Died from being impaled by bullentin board thumb tacks in the face. 2nd survivor to die. (Based from my best friend, Jerzy Somoba). Roast Opultter : Friend of Greg Ruptor, Died from being electrocuted. 1st survivor to die. (Based from my friend, Lee Sabado). Major Accident The major accident is the London Eye ferris wheel collapse. The cause of the accident is the lack of motor oil. Every ferris wheel has a control box, but Death cover his own tracks by malfunctioning a section of the control box by toppling over a water bottle, enough to malfunction the notice blinker if the ferris wheel is lack of motor oil to went off. Lack of motor oil, the gears dislocate from friction and force. The accident went worst when gears hit the carts, and the supportive metal bars. Destroying the ferris wheel. Trivia *The London Eye collapse is based from the movie London Has Fallen. *Jane and her friends almost died during flight. When the x-ray turned off when a strap of a bag pulls the switch of the x-ray, since the x-ray is off. A terrorist placed his bombed suitcase at a cabin near Jane and her friends after entering the plane. But ants chewed the wires of the bomb. When the terrorist try to detonate the bomb, it dosen't work. Since there's no way to escape, the terrosrist self-surrender. Category:Blog posts